Tied Up In Knots
by LadyLoveIt
Summary: Just sexy role-playing and such. Definitely M for light, BDSM, spankings, and well lemons. Duh. Bella and Edward, although really it could be anyone you want it to be ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my, I have never written anything like this. At least, not to be published. I might be headed straight for Hell, but I hope you enjoy it. I did ;)**

**Chapter One**

**Ribbons and Bows**

I shivered feeling the rope brush against my bare flesh as he pulled my arms high above my head before securing them to the headboard.

"You have been a very bad girl," he said, lowering his head to my neck. He pressed his open mouth against the pulse at my neck and bit down, causing me to yelp. The yelp quickly turned into a low, breathy moan as he began to suck on the tender spot.

"Mmm, ohhhh, oh God," I moaned.

He grinned wickedly down at me. "Soon, I will have you screaming that," he whispered confidently.

I couldn't resist sassing him. Before I could stop myself I was sticking my tongue out at him. "Promises, promises."

His gaze hardened as he stared down at me. "Are you sassing me?"

"Maybe," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You know I'm going to punish you for that."

I rolled my eyes blatantly at him. Oh, I was definitely going to get spanked.

His gaze narrowed at me at me and I began to squirm, eager to feel his hands on me. He dropped his head back down to my throat, dropping kisses up to my ear as his hands skimmed down my sides. "You naughty little girl," he breathed against my ear, causing my breath to become shallow and my insides to light on fire.

He had yet to tie down my legs and I took full advantage of that. I was wearing my knee-high leather boots he loved and I slid one sexily up the outside of his leg, silently begging for more. His own knee slid between my bare thighs and I couldn't help wiggling my body against it, straining for more.

"You want me to spank you, don't you?" He asked me and I nodded desperately. "What a dirty girl you are," he murmured, nipping at my neck again. His hands moved to my hips and held me still. "I don't think I should spank you," he said, pulling away from me.

Disappointment welled up within me and I showed that disappointment by sticking out my lower lip.

He chuckled at my distress, sliding his hands down my thighs and causing me to tremble with desire. He pulled further away still and my body mourned the loss of his own.

He sat back, all calm and cool demeanor, showing no trace of the frustration that I felt. He reached casually over to the end table and grabbed another scarf, trailing the end of it seductively across my pierced belly down to my thighs. When the end of the scarf reached my ankle he decided that was the end of its journey and he wrapped it around my left ankle, securing it to the bedpost. He grabbed another scarf and repeated the process with my right leg and after just a few moments I found myself bound to the bed, spread eagle across it and completely vulnerable.

A grin split across his face. "Much better."

"'Fraid you couldn't handle me if I wasn't tied down?" I asked, returning to my sassiness again.

"Do I need to gag you?" he asked me, all seriousness.

I grinned saucily. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He crawled over top of me, his knee brushing against my clit as he did so before he bent to capture my lips with his. He kissed me passionately, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it before he released me. I was a breathless, panting mess as he grabbed the yet another scarf, pulling my head up off the bed and wrapping it around me. He tied it tightly, effectively gagging me and I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. He just smiled as his mouth moved back to my neck. He began to kiss and suck his way from my throat to my collar bone, before licking a path to the top of my breast. I was wearing a very low cut leather corset with a pretty red ribbon lacing up the sides and it exposed quite a bit of my bosom to his view.

"Have I mentioned how much I like this?" he asked, running his hand over the leather corset, his finger grazing my nipple and causing me to shudder.

I nodded frantically.

"Good," he said, before grabbing the top of the corset and giving a sharp yank.

The red ribbons lacing up the sides unraveled and the corset was ripped away from my body, leaving my high, firm breasts naked and exposed to his view.

He offered me a devious smile before bending down to take one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking greedily while his hand pinched the other one, rolling it roughly between his thumb.

"Oh-oh God," I moaned, rolling my head back and forth on the pillow. Of course, it was muffled because of the gag, but he got the gist of it, I could tell by his smug smile.

"Like that baby?" He asked, his breath hot against my nipple.

I nodded. Even if I wasn't gagged I would have been too breathless to respond. "Good, because I'm just getting started," he said.


	2. Chapter 2 Beg Me

**Chapter 2**

**Beg Me**

His mouth switched to the other nipple then, biting it gently and then lavishing it with his tongue. He sucked hard on it while his left hand pinched and squeezed my other breast. "God, I love your tits," he groaned against them. His right hand slid down my taut abdomen to circle around my naval before his thumb and forefinger grabbed my dangling, red-rose belly-ring. He tugged on it, none too gently. Thank God I was lying down because that just turned me to fucking Jell-O, and he knew that. His mouth left my chest and began to trail kisses down my belly, his tongue coming out to swirl in the small hole there. I grew incredibly wet as I imagined where else that tongue might explore during the night. His tongue played at my naval for a while, licking and sucking around the belly ring, while his hands slid under me too grab my ass. He started by rubbing his hands all over my bum, just light brushes of his hands, before he finally began to squeeze and pinch me.

After I was a panting mess, he left my belly, kissing his way back up to my throat. "Are you wet?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Really wet, like a good little girl?"

I nodded again.

"You'd better not be lying to me," he commanded sternly. His mouth dropped down to my ear. "Should I see if you are?"

_Oh God, please, please, please touch me,_ I thought desperately, nodding my head.

His grin widened. "You slutty girl you, you're practically begging for it."

I would have been pissed at that, really I would have, except I had no more mind with which to do so. It had joined the rest of my body and melted into molten lava.

His hands slid down to the silk black boy shorts that cupped my ass and played along the edge of the red lace trimming it for what seemed like hours. He lifted the band between two of his fingers, letting a cool breeze float across me and cause me to shiver, before letting it snap back against my skin. My eyes darkened with desire and he noticed, leading him to repeat the move a few more times before he finally stroked a finger along the bottom of them.

"Oh my," he said, in mock surprise. "You are turned on, aren't you, Baby?" He pushed a little more firmly against my silk-covered slit and I arched against his hand. "You're so wet, I can feel it through your panties," he taunted, moving his fingers back and forth slowly until I moaned. Ever so slowly he pulled them down my thighs, following their path with a line of kisses. When he was finished I lay there completely exposed to his view, bare and naked except for my leather boots, which I knew from previous experience he intended to keep on me. I was spread across his bed, bound hand and foot to it and I knew he was enjoying having me entirely at his mercy.

He pressed a kiss to the flesh exposed right above my left boot. Slowly but surely he made his way up to the juncture of my thigh and hip, pressing hot, open mouth kisses up my inner thigh. He paused, blowing hot air on my pussy before repeating the process on my right thigh. Finally he lowered his mouth to my pussy, licking me lightly at first. "Mm, what a good, slutty little girl. So very, very wet," he said, before thrusting is tongue in me. He moved his mouth over my clit and began to suck, hard. Behind the gag, I screamed.

He fucked me with his tongue until I was right on the brink of orgasm but then he suddenly pulled away, causing me to whimper. He grinned down at me, wickedly. "Time for your spanking," he said, untying my hands and legs. He sat up on the edge of the bed and gestured for me to bend over his knee. I lay across his lap, my wet and over sensitized pussy rubbing across the fabric of his jeans with every move I made, only heightening my arousal. His own arousal pressed against my belly as my bare ass was exposed to his viewing pleasure. My hands were still tied together and I felt distinctly powerless.

I couldn't see him from my new position so I had no clue what he was doing and I tensed, waiting for the sting of his hand on my bare ass cheeks. It didn't come though, instead he began to kneed and massage my hungry flesh. I felt a sharp sting after a moment and I couldn't help but yelp, it took a moment for me to realize he had bitten my ass. Damn, but that man was obsessed with my ass. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was grinning. He loved leaving me red and swollen, covered in bites and other love marks. He loved marking me as his territory.

"Time for your spanking," he said, before I felt his hand come down on my ass. It stung like a son of a bitch and I squirmed against him, trying to alleviate the pain. That only caused me more discomfort however as my clit rubbed against his jeans. Oh, God, I was so fucking horny.

He rubbed my backside, soothing the tender flesh with his hand before smacking the other cheek. He repeated the process for quite some time before dropping tender kisses all over the flesh of my ass. His hands reached up into my hair and my gag fell away as he pushed me to my knees on the floor in front of the bed. He unbuttoned his jeans and quickly shucked them, leaving them in a pile on the floor along with his shirt. He sat back down on the side of the bed, his dick standing proud and erect as he laced his hands through my hair, grabbing a fistful. Using my hair as a rope he pulled me up to his face to press a harsh, passionate kiss against my lips before shoving my head down towards his cock. "Suck me, Baby. Show me what a good slutty little girl you are," he said.

I started tentatively a first, just lightly licking the head of his penis, swirling my little tongue around him. He groaned and I grew more emboldened, taking the tip into my mouth. I sucked a little, alternating between that and licking him much like I would lick an ice cream cone. "Oh fuck," he said a while later, pulling me up and throwing me back onto the bed. "Damn, I want you," he muttered, climbing atop me.

I ran my hand over his shoulders and chest. "Mmm," I moaned.

"Tell me what you want," he ordered.

"You," I said moaned breathlessly. "Only you."

He smacked my thigh hard. "Do it right," he commanded. "Beg me. Beg me to fuck you."

"Please, please," I panted breathlessly.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me hard," I begged, nearly on the verge of tears from wanting him so badly.

"That's more like it," he said, kissing me harshly as he slammed into me. He slid back out before slamming roughly into me again.

"Oh, oh God!" I screamed, feeling myself getting closer to climaxing. "I-oh. Oh, oh my, oh my God," I screamed.

"Say my name," he commanded next to my ear. "I want to hear you scream my name is you come for me like a good little slut," he ordered.

"Oh, oh, oh! Yes, yes," I yelled, screaming his name to the heavens and beyond as he bit down hard on my neck. "Yes!" I felt my orgasm wash over me like a tidal wave and his followed shortly after.

"That was...wow!" I muttered breathlessly when I finally found my voice again.

"Told you I could make you scream, didn't I?" he asked mischievously.

***The End***

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first time I've ever written anything like this, so let me know what you think! I hope it wasn't too awful. If it wasn't I might write some more ;)**


End file.
